Kadingir Sanctum
Kadingir Sanctum is the sixth level of Doom (2016). The mission involving this map, fittingly named "Into the Fire," is the first mission in the game that takes place in Hell. After being sucked through the Hell portal opened by Olivia Pierce via the Argent Accumulator atop the Argent Tower, your main objective is to fight your way through Hell in order to get back to Mars. You will encounter three new monsters as you battle your way through the Sanctum -- the floating Cacodemons, the flying Lost Souls, and the savage Barons of Hell. There are six secrets, four Elite Guards, one Field Drone, one Argent Cell, and two Rune Trials located in this level. If the Gauss Cannon wasn't acquired in the previous level, it will be in this level. In-Game Description Kadingir Sanctum The Blood Keep, also referred to as Kadingir Sanctum, is a sprawling network of tunnels, catacombs and temples that connect the wasteland Umbral Plains to the Great Steppe. It is believed this area serves as a place of worship and vilification as both hero and enemy can be found buried in tombs across the region. The area is inhabited by all manner of demons, including the Possessed , the Unwilling, Lost Souls, Hell Knights and other non-classified creatures. The Project Lazarus Manned Expedition (MTC 2145/128), uncovered one tomb of particular interest. The temple was adorned with powerful holding runes and unique relics. Despite the complete loss of human life on the expedition, the relics were successfully returned by Scout-Bots to the Lazarus Labs for processing and study. Unfortunately, records disappeared after the relics were sent to the Lazarus Labs and they are now presumed lost. The Expedition As a Tier 2 Advocate, you have access to privileged information that will help you understand the UAC's mission and purpose, and how you fit in to the new future. You will be privy to a deeper understand of our symbiotic connection to Argent plasma, and how to use it is more than just good fortune, it's good sense. You will also no doubt start discussing some of the more sensitive subject matters that we Tier 2 advocates mull over. One conversation that is often heard around the Argent Tower is "what happened to Samuel Hayden?" As you know, as our venerable leader designed the original Argent Tower, and during its construction his mortal body was consumed by a devastating cancer. Despite this, Samuel did not give up and used the power of Argent Energy to create a new, more powerful body for himself. Samuel was still Samuel, but he became so much more. While it can be disconcerting to see Samuel now, remember that Samuel never gets sick, never tires, and is never afraid- and what do we have to thank for that? Argent Energy of course! Do YOU want to become like Samuel? Set your sights on becoming a Tier 3 advocate. Tier 3 is where the secret power within you is revealed! Challenges *'Dead Man Stalking' - Earn 4 Praetor Tokens. *'Momentum Swing' - Kill 10 demons while using powerups. *'Sweep the Leg' - Perform 4 "Leg Sweep" Glory Kills on the Hell Razer (attack right leg). Easter eggs Adjacent to the area where the first Baron of Hell is fought, there is a small cave that can be accessed. Inside is a skeleton wearing a helmet identical in design to the iron helmet featured in Bethesda Softworks' The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. The skeleton also has an arrow embedded in its knee, a reference to an infamous line of dialogue spoken by town guards in that game: "I used to be an adventurer like you, then I took an arrow in the knee!" Inside the same cave, there is a lever that will play a short music cue and unlock a secret area once activated. Trivia * "Sweep the Leg" is a reference to the old 80s movie The Karate Kid, ''where this was the order given by Kreese, the leader of the bad guy dojo Cobra Kai, to Johnny when he fought Danny in the tournament. * ''Kadingir(ra) was the Sumerian name for the city of Babylon. Category:Doom (2016) levels Category:Levels by name